


They Crossed the Line

by thatdragonchic



Series: Good Together [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multi Universe, Steo, domestic steo, double scott mccall pack, one pack ends up in another packs universe, steo angst, steo fluff, steo smut, steo with kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: I'll use this here as a prereading: Essentially the canon pack crosses the Transuniversal fault line which takes them into the universe parallel to theirs, which is also 7 years into the future. The main difference? Stiles and Theo ended up together over Stiles and Lydia.keep in mind that I'll specify if it's the canon pack, most of it comes from the alt universe pack's pov. you'll know when you read it.





	They Crossed the Line

**Author's Note:**

> If there's anything you need clarification on, let me know! I'll try to fix it. You'll definitely be a little bit confused at first because it's like "Whoa what's happening" but then you realize and you're like "ohhhh!!! okay!" And that's the point, you know? This is going to be a few chapters long, just because it was getting to be very lengthy and I hate writing one shots that are very long so I decided to break it up. It'll be four chapters at most, 2 chapters at least. You know?

They weren’t supposed to be here, or at least that’s what they were telling themselves. This was some sort of joke, some sort of allusion and the new baddie was going to show up from the shadows any minute now. This wasn’t real… it couldn’t be. Every allusion had a flaw in it, and staring up at the walls, staring at any surface, staring at…  _ Stiles  _ who was staring right back, except… he seemed older and his features seemed more tired. He had an LAPD button up, a fork slowly dragging past his lips, his mouth gyrating slowly as he chewed slower than he ever might have. His eyes narrowed slightly, watching them before glancing down to his food, glancing to his fingers, glancing to the clock on the stove once, twice, three times before glancing back to them and placing the fork down in the dish of Salad. This wasn’t real, it couldn’t be. Both parties were thinking it, but Stiles knew if  _ he  _ was seeing it and there were no signs that he was dreaming than it had to be real. 

“Theo, honey!”

“Yeah?”

“Call Scott!”

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“There’s uh… There is a… situation in the kitchen!”

“A situation in the kitch- oh…” 

He looked up at them and the pack’s attention turned to him. This was  _ definitely  _ not real, not to them anyways and Stiles face contorts to disgust. “What kind of twisted joke is this?” he blurts out, the two ignore him. The older looking Theo not nearly the same as his younger countertop, with a well groomed beard/mustache, innocent eyes that were shaded by large, creamy gold colored metallic glasses. He’s more muscular looking, he’s drowsy eyed and a bit flushed. His hands are searching for his phone in his pockets and he’s tapping at the screen before he’s waiting for somebody to answer-

\---

It was maybe 10:15 and Stiles was  _ exhausted.  _ He’s never been happier to see his home, getting out of the car and locking it. He tosses his keys between his fingers and moves the stairs and into the home, cream walls and the warm glow of the pendent light by the doorway welcoming him. He could smell the chicken parm that Theo had made for dinner, removing his jacket and hanging it on the coat hanger before strolling into the living room to see Cato nestled in Theo’s arms and Theo dozing lightly on the couch. Walking over Stiles kisses Theo’s lips gently before picking up Cato in his own arms and kisses him gently on the head. Their five month old child shifting to get comfortable in his other father's arms. 

Stiles brings him upstairs then heads back downstairs to the kitchen, bumping into Theo at the bottom of the stairs, waking him up more. “I didn’t hear you coming down,” he mumbles and Stiles grins. 

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you get up.”

“Are you staying down?”

“I wanted to watch the new X Factor episode that I recorded.”

“Okay… I’ll be on the couch.”

“Sure… of course,” Stiles replies, the two meeting midway in a kiss, Stiles hand lacing with his. Theo pulls away and kisses his golden wedding ring. It was then Stiles grabs a fork, goes to the fridge and takes the salad out, sitting at one of the stools there with his salad and his fork when all of a sudden there was a shift in the air and a group of kids stumble into his kitchen from the  _ walls. The damn walls!  _ Stiles is staring and how is he supposed to feel about this? He’s just sitting, a tomato skewed onto his fork and halfway to his mouth before he’s sliding it into his mouth as he continues to stare at them. 

“Theo, Honey?” 

“Yeah?”

“Call Scott?”

“Why?”

“There’s uh… there's uh… a situation in the kitchen!”

“A situation in the kitch- oh.”

Theo’s face fell dumbfounded and Stiles has to stop himself from laughing, of course Theo would go slack jawed at the situation. Stiles himself is a bit baffled. He was staring at himself- a younger version of himself. He was twenty five now, he didn’t look as lanky or nearly as awkward as the young man before him did. He was more sure of himself, he was confident, he was built (mainly because Theo  _ adores  _ dragging him to the gym and also because Police training is very demanding), he was… not that person standing in front of him. Were they time travelers? Were they from another dimension? Another universe? Stiles looks to Theo and he can hear himself making some mis-believed comment-  _ what kind of twisted joke is this?  _ He wanted to tell him it’s not a joke, that their love was no joke, but he doesn’t say anything, letting Theo handle the phone.

“Scott? Yeah I know it’s late just uhm… well we have a problem in the kitchen. Wh- I mean… you should come to see it for yourself… no really. Come look for yourself. I  _ know  _ that it’s late but this is a bit urgent. It’s… there are doubles of us in the Kitchen. No, i’m serious.  _ Ddoubles.  _ Yeah okay, be quick. Stiles? He’s… he’s eating dinner. He looks less than traumatized really.”

The pack in front of them all thought that to be characteristic, it was like Scott to check up on Stiles. So that was one slip up that hadn’t been made. “Scott’s coming,” Theo announces. He strolls over around the counter and hugs Stiles by the waist, Stiles breathing in and letting Theo nuzzle into his neck, exposing it to him. That was  _ surrender  _ , that was giving himself up to Theo and the younger Stiles can’t help but feel like this is the flaw. This is meant to throw them off because he would never give himself up to Theo, yet Theo was nuzzling into Stiles pleased as ever and Stiles was going about eating his salad as if this was normal. 

“Did you make this dressing?” he asks, poking at some lettuce.

“Yeah it’s the one I made a few days ago. Is it bad?”

“Not at all! I like it a lot actually, it’s really good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah! Gone in two days,” Stiles teases with a brooklyn accent, Theo rolling his eyes before shutting them. 

“So who are you guys anyways?” Theo asks the pack, peering up at them, Scott’s eyes trailing down to the hand that laces with Stiles and two shining wedding bands are gleaming in the glow of the white light of the recessed lighting of the kitchen. Stiles had a silver one and Theo had a gold one,  _ To have and To hold  _ was etched on them both. 

“Who are we?” Scott asks. “Who are  _ you. _ ”

“Well calm down there feisty, I’m Theo and he’s Stiles. But I guess you already knew that huh?” Stiles grins and Scott glares, so he’s assuming he and Scott weren’t on good terms in that world either. Though Scott has a different idea- he’s sure this is some sort of prank or joke. And he really doesn’t like the way that Theo is talking to him, like he’s some sort of  _ child.  _ Like he’s an idiot or something.

“What kind of twisted game are you playing?” the other Stiles warns, holding Scott back and both men raise their brows.

“You’re the ones intruding our home, you know,” Stiles tells himself. “I was just eating dinner, and sleeping beauty over here was well on his way to passing out on the couch.”

“I was not!”

“You were  _ so _ .” Stiles gave him a look that said ‘don’t cross me’ and Theo hushed up. He knew better than to cross him. Stiles smiles softly before stabbing at a cucumber and biting into it. 

“Who cares! What is this and where are we?” Scott finally snaps and Theo sighs.

“It sounds like something about those… transversals within the universe sort of things that you were reading into with Scott? What with the parallels…” Theo sort of fumbles and Stiles nods, swallowing. 

“Transuniversal force fields- fields that are able to deposit one human from a place and time into that same place and time in the parallel universe of it’s own. Though we line up, we don’t correlate exactly and judging by the likes of it, we’re already quite the bit older than you. So whatever you were doing- and judging by your edginess, you were in the middle of a fight with another pack, I assume that you all just ended up crossing the field wherever that may have been and ended up here, God knows why though.”

“Well this house is moderately old and we were the first ones to own it since 1995- we bought it last year which is 2018-”

“Hold on we’re in 2018?” Lydia asks perplexed and they both nod. “Its 2013 by us.”

“That’s a seven year jump,” Stiles deducts, their hands lacing. “So what is this the future?”

“The future in another universe.” neither Stiles nor Theo miss the younger Stiles and Lydia lacing hands. They ended up together, and Stiles could feel his hand on his waist growing a bit tighter. 

“Right, makes total sense,” the other quips and Scott nudges him- he’s about to say something when there’s a knock on the door. 

“I’ve got it-” Stiles begins pulling away before Scott’s invited himself in and shut the door, making his way to the kitchen and sort of just staring for a moment. 

“So what’s the idea?”

“Transuniversal force field, crossed in a space during a fight that they accessed but it seems the others didn’t.”

“How?” 

“No idea Scotty.” 

“Right… Maybe we should call a pack meeting?”

“Now?” Theo whines.

“Yes now… what else can we do with them?”

“It’s late Scott,” Stiles defends his husband. 

“Well would you prefer they stay here?”

Stiles huffs. “Call up a few people, I know Lydia definitely won’t want to be bothered. We’ll each take our own- selves I guess.”

“Fair enough and I’m sure they want to talk things through, find things out about here.”

“Well we can do that over lunch at your house tomorrow. I’ll email my boss now and take off, Theo will surely do the same and so will you.”

“But-”

“Scott McCall if you are going to keep me up all night over some sort of pack meeting, then I am going to keep you home from work for another pack meet. Understood?”

Scott nods weakly and they were all starting to get the vibe that Stiles was not the person to push buttons with. “Fair enough. But if I stay home from work tomorrow that means you’re not doing  _ any  _ work tomorrow and Theo’s going to make sure of it.” 

Theo grins. “I can fair with that deal.” 

Stiles is wide eyed, looking at them like he’s being cornered for attack. “What kind of agreement is that?”

“The kind that gets you laid,” Theo offers. “In the morning.”

“Morning sex is pretty great but you know, if you’re so busy doing  _ work from home  _ who’s got the time?” Scott chips in, the two shrugging, laughing ludicrously and Stiles narrows his eyes.

“Fine-”

“No counter arguments!” Scott claims. “I’m the alpha here.”

“Alpha my ass. Get this pack meeting on the go so I can shower please?”

Theo kisses Stiles cheek and Stiles nudges him away. “Oh stop, it’s not like I sold your soul or anything.”

“Has he sold yours?” Lydia asks from across the room. 

Theo laughs before going completely dead faced. “Yes.”

Stiles nudges him. “I have not! If I did, I’d be dancing with the devil and lord have mercy you are way hotter than him. Have you met him? Are you friends?”

“Fuck off, Stiles,” Theo murmurs and Stiles grins, kissing his hair covered jaw. “I’m just teasing you honey.”

“Okay I reached out to the whole pack,” Scott announces. “Within the next hour Parrish, Liam, Hayden, Mason and Derek should be here. Also Kira said she’s going to bring the kids-”

“They’re still up?” Theo asks and Scott shurgs.

Stiles smiles slightly, the slight imperfections that Scott tended to show were the sort of ones that he cherished. Just knowing things about Scott that he might not have already known. Leaning into Theo, he stabs a go at another cucumber. 

“I’m going to the living room. What were you watching?” Scott asks, wandering off and Theo thinks for a second before kissing Stiles and wandering off behind him. 

“I think I was watching Rocky three!” he calls out, leaving Stiles alone with the younger pack, who are still sort of shocked and standing there. 

“You can like… go into the house you know,” Stiles tells them. “Theo!”

“What!”

“Take them to the living room before I choke or something!”

“Alright,  _ Alright _ .” Theo treads back in and waits for them to follow him, the walls covered in paintings and portraits and on one of the hall tables there’s a collection of Wedding pictures that Liam stops to stare at. They looked so happy in them, even Scott seemed to be enjoying himself. He looks to the group and he wonders how things changed between here and there. He catches up though and he goes to sit beside Scott, Theo curled up on his couch with the older Scott- who mind you looked very good. Theo was holding a pillow and Stiles notes that it’s a star wars pillow, the younger Theo can note that it smelled a lot like Stiles, which was arguably a reason that Theo kept his nose pressed to the pillow and his eyes peering out at the movie. 

The bell rings and Stiles is trailing to answer the door- Liam and Mason there. They enter, beaming and Stiles pats Liam on the back. “Look at you, with the beard going on,” he teases and they all look over as the three enter, Stiles going and cozying up on Theo’s lap. 

“This is  _ weird _ ,” Liam announces, sort of just standing there to look and Mason nods.

“Weren’t we talking about this-”

“A few days ago? Yeah we were,” Stiles agrees and Mason nods. Scott shrugs.

“We don’t know how they crossed the field and others didn’t though.”

They nod and Liam leans into Mason. “So… is everything the same here?”

“No they’re seven years younger,” Theo points out and the boys nod. 

“And I’m definitely not dating Theo,” the younger Stiles spits and both look faintly amused.

“Honey we’re married.”

“Save it!”

The two boys bit back laughter and leaned into Each other. Lydia is soothingly combing back his hair, Theo feels a bit jealous that he doesn’t get to have Stiles in every world. In fact, he thinks he looks a bit more than isolated- he remembers feeling isolated when returning from the underworld, how Stiles had accepted him back into life. This version of him, this young man, had nobody. At 18 he was suffering through it all and all alone, nobody waiting with open arms and Theo felt lucky and bitter all at once. It wasn’t fair to him. 

 

The pack eventually all shows and they decided, much like Stiles had suggested, to each take his own. Though as they were coming to a decision a cry comes from the monitor making the younger pack jump a bit and Stiles to get up, only for Theo to tug him down wearily. 

“You sure?” Stiles asks and Theo nods.

“Yeah I got it.”

Theo disappears upstairs and the younger pack is all looking at Stiles. “What? We have two kids. Cosette is our 3 year old daughter, the most genius little girl you’ll ever meet, and Cato is our son- he loves to cry.”

Scott can’t help but laugh at the description and Stiles smiles. “He’s just a baby.”

“Yeah a cry baby.”

“Oh please.”

“Listen man, you’re kids never cried that much as infants.”

“My kids never got Colic.”

“Don’t remind me, I hope I never have to hear that kid cry for so much ever again.”

Scott laughs. “It’s heartbreaking.”

“To put it romantically. And it’s also a class ass headache.” 

“Are you talking bad about my son?” Theo teases as he walks back in, swaddling a baby boy in his arms, with dark hair and medium toned skin, his bright green eyes blinking at Theo who leans down to nuzzle him, settling back beside Stiles. 

“We’re not talking bad about him and he’s  _ our  _ son.”

“Mm depends on how your days been.”

“That’s true. No bottle.”

“He’s not hungry. Look at him, he’s just wide awake.” Theo scrunches his nose at the boy and the baby giggles. “See? Just wanted attention.”

Stiles smiles, tickling the little boys neck, making him squirm. Scott smiles at the two before nudging Stiles. “Let’s wrap this up?”

“Cato or the meeting?”

“The meeting Stiles.” 

They both laugh and Stiles nods. “Right, I knew that.”

“Okay, so we each take our...selves,” he says, Kira nodding in agreement, Margo sleeping on her lap. 

“I want to stay with Stiles,” the Younger Lydia pipes up. They look to Stiles and Theo who both shrug. 

“I see no reason she can’t stay,” Stiles obliges. “Just no sex in the guest bed, otherwise you’re cleaning it.”

“Do we provide condoms?” Theo asks and Stiles shrugs.

“They’re in the bathroom if you need them.”

“Good to know,” Liam pipes up and Stiles sends him a look and Liam laughs.

“Listen young man-”

“I’m twenty two, get lost.”

“I’m heartbroken, I’m hurt, I’m-I’m- I’m tired.”

Liam smiles and Mason is blinking absently, texting Corey. Hayden is cross legged on the floor, just barely awake. The other pack, consisting of Scott, Stiles, Theo, Lydia, Liam, Hayden and Mason were watching bored and confused and still a bit lost. Though they split up with their respective people and left the Raeken-Stilinski household. 

Young Stiles, Lydia and Theo were left with Stiles and Theo (and Cato) as they tended to their child. 

“Leave him in the swing until we clean up.”

“You going to shower?” 

“Yeah, I think I should. I feel dusty…”

Theo nods and kisses him softly, Stiles leaning into the firm body just a bit shorter than his, holding his head. Cato wiggling and crying out for attention, the two parting a bit exasperated to look down at the child. 

“So… how exactly did you get that child?” the other Stiles asks and the boys look at him confused.

“We adopted him?” Theo replies confused. 

“There wasn’t like some weird… magic or something involved?”

“Uhhh no? We went to an adoption center like normal people and adopted Cosette like people do, then we signed an adoption list for Cato when we were in the hospital during one of Cosy’s episodes.”

“Episodes?”

“She used to have a lot of fever seizures.”

The three nod, Theo watching Stiles strap Cato into the swing and turning on the mobi with Beethoven's music playing from it, a small streams of light coming from it. Stiles stands and kisses Theo again, smiling. “I’m going to shower and  _ please  _ don’t let the house burn down.”

“No promises,” Theo whispers teasingly and Stiles has a half assured smile on his face, squeezing Theo’s arm before moving to go upstairs to shower. Leaving Theo to glance around and decide it was time to clean up again. He moves around the three, picking up Cosette’s toys that Margo took out, the spare blanket, putting the paci on the table in the incubator and turning it on to disinfect whatever was in there. Theo folds up the blanket, tosses the barbies in the bin and turns to find the three just staring at him. 

“Okay… please tell me you guys aren’t really like… aliens that are ready to suck my brains out or something?” 

The other Theo laughs, eyes glazing against the wall. It all sort of gripped the wrong one, sort of tugged at his heart in a way- it was strange to think in a world, somebody to chose to be with him and to love him after everything he’d done… especially Stiles. Stiles loathed him beginning to end and he wasn’t planning on stopping anytime soon and Scott didn’t seem to be keen on it either… though Scott was more of a friend than an enemy, but Stiles… Stiles was over it the minute it started. But things were so different here. They had children and wedding rings and a wall full of pictures of their accomplishments with glittery labels on them- they were just so in love and just so together and Stiles looks at him the way his own Stiles would look at Lydia, as if they’d hung the moon. 

“How did… this, happen?” Theo finally asks gesturing around and the other trails his eyes around.

“Me and Stiles or the impeccable taste of this house?”

“Both because I don’t trust either you or Stiles to design a house this well,” Lydia informs. 

“Well the house you had a hand in but it was mostly me and a bit of Stiles. What he wanted to suit his needs and what I wanted to fit the aesthetic and what Lydia wanted to make sure everything was perfectly put together. You were the interior designer we never had to hire.” he smiles. “She’s different than you I think… but I don’t really know to be honest. Stiles and I used to sort of just… mess around, just a lot of sex that needed to be had when you’re seventeen and he tells me he liked  feeling like he could get caught doing something ‘dangerous’ or something wrong. That he never got to do something bad or wrong. And I thought that’s what we were. Something that thrilled him. Then we saved him from the Ghost Riders and he just… he gravitated back towards me. We were friends for a while, or we tried to be, and one night I remember him sitting on my bed and proclaiming that we were boyfriends and I had no option but to accept. He gave me a ring pop if I remember correctly.” Theo laughs and shrugs. “Everything else sort of followed suit.” 

“He gave you a ring pop?” Younger Theo asks and the other nods. 

“Yeah. I was concerned he was proposing to me at seventeen.”

“When did you get married?” 

“About twenty one. Adopted Cosette almost a year later and Cato we adopted very recently, obviously.”

“Right,” Lydia said. “So you’re like… in love or something?”

He’s uncomfortable with how she seems angry about it and with how uncomfortable and disgusted Stiles seems, he’s a bit irritated and uncomfortable. It makes him wonder if Lydia ever came forward to Stiles about loving him (The way he knew that she still did or how she used to) that maybe Stiles would leave him.

“Yeah we are but that doesn’t mean he loves you any less,” Theo defends the other Stiles. “Or… that if anything changes it’s not our fault…”

“You hated each other.”

“We didn’t.”

“Are you abusing him?”

“Excuse me? I don’t think you’re entitled to answers to questions that are obviously out of line and idiotic. I’m going to go take Cato to bed.” Theo turns on his heel to move to the other side of the room. He grabs Cato and decides to go put him to bed.

 

The younger Stiles and Theo are both seemingly distressed. “Did you have to go and cross your boundaries?” Stiles hisses and Lydia crosses her arms.

“What am I supposed to do? Believe this was totally willing?”

“Yes! I believe it, it’s viable, it’s something I believe I would do.”

“I don’t trust this place Stiles-”

“What if I said I can tell they’re genuine?” Theo chips in and the two turn to him. “I can smell it, I can hear their heartbeats, I can tell you know. They’re not lying. And besides, it's too detailed of a lie to be one… Look at their pictures, look at the walls, look at all the small things that I know i would want in a house, or things that I  _ own.  _ Lydia they’re people-”

“Hey you guys ready for bed?” Stiles calls as he walks downstairs, rubbing his hair with a towel before leaving it slung about his shoulders. “Come on, Theo my husband Theo is going to get you situated and I’m going to get lovebird and Miss Lydia over here to bed.”

They nod quietly and follow him upstairs, Theo protruding from a room in the back of the hallway. Their Theo parts with the other and Stiles brings them to the guest bed beside the master suite. Stiles had to be honest, he didn’t understand any of this and he didn’t like it- but he didn’t think it was their place to tear them down- he likes the idea of being happy. The way that Lydia makes him happy, Theo makes this version of himself happy. He liked the idea of being happy but he also doesn’t like the idea of being happy with Theo. 

 

Theo himself finds this whole situation odd. Watching this older version of himself get the room ready and hand him clothes was strange. He can’t help but watch the ring on his left ring finger glimmer. “What’s it like… to be with Stiles?” He pipes up and Theo smiles slightly at his younger self.

“Believe it or not he tends to be enchanting. We don’t always agree but nobody in any relationship ever does… We balance each other out. He freaks out and I calm him down. I need a hand to hold and he holds it. We’re both cunning and smart… we’re the more brutal pair of the pack. If Scott needs a kill done or a brutal wound to be inflicted on an enemy we’re the two he turns to… sometimes you forget that he’s so fragile because he’s so  _ strong.  _ I love him… I think he’s incredible. I think he’s smart, I think he’s sweet, and charming, he’s always… just present. You can always tell when Stiles is in a room. I love it. I love knowing when he’s in the room without needing to see him. You can just hear his voice, you can hear him laughing or raging some sort of politics or something… The room feels fuller when he’s there if that makes sense.”

“You’re lucky to have that.”

“And you’re only eighteen, it’s not the end of the world you don’t. Maybe you will find somebody who makes you just as happy, tons of times happier even. Maybe you’ll find somebody best for you, maybe Stiles in your world isn’t.”

Theo doesn’t like that idea that they weren’t meant to be in every world on every earth in every existence that there was, but also… he doesn’t mind it. He doesn’t need eternity in another world to have eternity here. 

“Lydia doesn’t hate you, she’s just not trusting.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Theo smiles and the other smiles back. “Sleep well okay?” The elder tells the youngest and he nods, security falling fertile in an otherwise hollow sounding chest.

 

Stiles hands Lydia and his younger self clothes. The two watch him and he doesn’t mind so much, the younger one a bit anxious seeming. “Do you love Theo?”

“No I just married him for shits and giggles.”

“Fair enough.”

The other grins. “I wouldn’t give him up for the world, you know?”

“How did it happen?” Lydia asks. This was the defining moment. If he falters… then they were in trouble. This was trouble.

“Theo and I?” he asks and she nods in reply. “Well when he came back I didn’t trust him at all but there was just this tension… and we ended up sleeping around together. You know just casual sex, occasional dates, late night studying together. And you know, I didn’t want him thinking I actually liked him or trusted him or something because you know I also loved you and I was sort of cheating Malia so… I told him I loved this thrill he gave me and I did. I was addicted to being kissed in the front of his car and thinking we could get caught, that somebody might find us, that somebody might notice and ask. It was like a drug, I loved it. But I also grew to love him- he would just melt down into this genuine person after hours, like the world goes quiet around 11.30 and this mask he holds up just came down and I loved who he was. The way he thinks about things, the way he talks about things, where he wants life to go, all the guilt he has, how he felt like there were no options in the world. I still love that, when we’re not tired enough to sleep and the house is quiet so we turn everything off and everything boils down to just us.” he pauses before smiling sadly. “I think Scott knew at some point because when Theo got dragged off by his sister, you know… I wasn’t there and Scott just… he didn’t tell me for a long time. Theo comes back and I just… I couldn’t be friends. I couldn’t be just friends so I sort of proposed to him… to be my boyfriend though.”

Stiles pulls out his phone and shows them a picture of them in college. “We grew a lot together, and we’re both still pulling through but we’re happy. That was his first year at Stanford, he graduated with honors. He has his undergrad and associates, he’s working for his bachelors and masters now. I graduated Berkeley with high honors and now I work in the LAPD,” Stiles informs, showing them another picture of him on his graduation day with Theo kissing his cheek as Stiles holds up his diploma. Then another with Lydia and Theo hugging as Stiles holds Cosette. “That was a while ago… we were just barely twenty two.”

“We’re friends?” Lydia asked.

“You and Theo? Sure, you two are closer than me and you. Lydia loves Theo to the bottom of her heart and although Scott doesn’t… like Theo and for understandable reasons, they pull through for me when they’re around each other. They do their best to get along.”

“Oh… okay then.” Lydia nods.

“Yeah… That all the questions?”

“Can we see more pictures?” the younger asks and Stiles nods.

“Sure.”

He hands the other his phone and Stiles scrolls through, clicking a video of something labeled as a ‘boomerang’ where it was Theo kissing him looping over and over again, the two seeming to be at the beach. Another was a video of him building something for this very house, there were various pictures of him and the other pack members. There were some of himself and he thinks that he’s a lot more handsome in this world. Though he doesn’t say it. 

Stiles wordlessly hands the phone back and the other smiles, bidding them goodnight. He leaves the room and heads to his own, meeting Theo inside as he cleaned his glasses. Shutting the door he moves to hold Theo’s arms from behind, kissing his neck softly. Theo’s head tilts up, though his body is tense beneath his husbands hands, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Stiles. 

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing,” Theo murmurs. 

“Something is bugging you, I can tell. You’re never tense with me..” 

“Just… If Lydia told you she loved you would you leave me for her?” 

Stiles watches him for a second, brows furrowing. “Theo?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you to the end of the world and back. I don’t regret a thing. I don’t want anybody else. We have built empires and cathedrals with our love, with your hand in mine. There is nothing that I cannot do without you and nothing that I would ever want to replace the love that we have, the love that we share. She could be begging on her knees, begging me to take her, to have her, to ravish her, marry her, do what I will and I could never betray you like that. I could never open my heart to anybody like the way I have you and the way that you have opened to me yours. What we have is sacred to me, it’s something I’ve never had before. Why would I risk that- my life and liberties and love for her when she threw me away?”

“How much ancient texts have you been reading?” Theo teases.

“I read four out of your library in the basement.”

“You mean every word?”

“From the seventh heaven and back babe.”

Theo grins and tilts his head back, Stiles pulling him into a kiss, nipping gently at the lips of his husband. His hand trails the expanse of his bicep (and God give him mercy, the muscles he has are sinful as the devil), Theo’s lips parting just slightly for him and Stiles relents, tongues pressing and hands searching. Theo turns around holds him by the hips, Stiles arms wrapped around his neck and he’s drowning in all that was given to him. Theo is ever present and ever persistent, Stiles had never been so in love or endowed in his life. He can feel Theo trying to surge him back to the bed and Stiles stops him, the two parting, Theo’s eyes gazing up in pure question. 

“I want to top. My gift to you, something like that.”

Theo smiles, nodding his head. “Sure. However you want me.”

“However you want me to want you.”

“Stiles it’s just sex, not that deep babe.”

Stiles can’t help when he laughs, pulling Theo in for another kiss, dragging his lips over the others before finally pulling back to tug him along to the bed, letting him fall to his tush on the mattress and yanking off his shirt. Stiles gazes just for a moment, sort of panting and Theo watches him, this sort of insecurity creeping on him as if he were eighteen and baring himself to Stiles for the first time. It all felt so youthful, when they didn’t have to rush. Like they were just there to touch, to love, to hold onto each other. 

And Stiles is kissing down his chest and Theo thinks he’s seeing the light behind his eyelids, a sigh escaping parted lips, quickly clasping with his lower lip between his teeth. Stiles can’t help but smile, the other looking almost as if he’d wronged. He sits up straight and undoes his nypd shirt, tossing it aside and it’s Theo’s turn to admire. Hands gently ghosting up the sides and Stiles rests his hands on Theo’s wrists, leaning forward to kiss him heavily, Theo gripping Stiles waist and the two fall back into the bed, bodies shifting into a steady roll against each other, the grind just enough to excite them- just enough to rile them up. Theo never wants to part from him, like his touch was holy, like he held secrets and it was sacred- everything felt sacred and he sort of just never wanted to let go from Stiles. Stiles was all he had left, all he had to look forward to most days, even if a little frantic most of the time, he loved him, loved looking forward to him. It doesn’t help when he does things like this- he considers that Stiles could have easily become a stripper and made cash for days just by the way he rolls his hips- it was dirty and sinful and  _ great.  _

Theo’s hands tug at Stiles khakis, trying to get the uniform pants off of him, Stiles watching amused for a moment. “Do you really need a belt?”

“If I didn’t they’d fall right off, you know?”

“I wouldn’t mind that. In fact, they could fall right off right about now.”

“You sound a little desperate,” Stiles teases and Theo manages to remove his belt.

“We haven’t had sex in a couple weeks and I’m a little desperate. Okay?” 

Stiles nodded and let Theo undress him, their lips somehow finding each other in the process. Though ultimately, neither make it much past grinding up against each other gloriously naked. They collapse like stars, holding each other with fevor as they kiss and Stiles is the first to release. Theo isn’t long to follow, collapsing like a star in Stiles arms, weak and shaking and moaning softly for his ears only, holding him like he might fall through back into the desperate void of dread, terror and anger that the Dread Doctors put him through. He grips at Stiles arms, relinquishing in pleasure as if it might be the last time, like the words won’t last and the love would fade. His starlit pleasure fading with panting breath and Stiles kisses him until he can’t see straight, and they’re holding each other purely out of the need to touch- just like they used to, when the nightmares got bad or Stiles couldn’t sleep, when Theo would flinch at every door creak. They cling like the world might get them if they don’t and it’s okay, it’s all okay because they’re just on the cusp of suffocation from the others kiss when reality slams back into them with the wailing cries of Cato emerging from the monitor and they pull away searching for air, holding each other with beaming grins- Stiles looks so perfect and so pure, he seems so relaxed, foreheads pressing. 

“I got him,” Theo finally mumbles. 

“Stay put, I can do it just fine,” Stiles replies, pushing himself off the bed and grabbing Theo’s sweats to wear them for himself, going to Cato’s room to grab him from the crib, Cato’s cries soothing at the attention and Stiles laughs as his son blinks for a moment before wailing again. Stiles pops the ‘raspberry’ teething paci in his mouth and moves to take him downstairs for a bottle, he hasn’t eaten in a while and he figures he must be hungry now. Cradling him softly, Stiles slowly puts Cato back to sleep. 

  
  


The morning that follows is a bit of an exciting one, though by nine AM Stiles and Theo find themselves curled on the couch with Cato and Cosette, watching a disney movie. Their three year old daughter is sipping at a juice box, and Stiles is cuddled against Theo, mumbling something about making coffee. Theo just nuzzles him in return and stiles caresses the back of the bundle of child that lay against in his chest in the body swaddle sling, leaving the tiny boy nestled to his chest, contently watching his surroundings with wide eyes. 

The cats were settled in their beds, returned from roaming at night, or at least Moonshine roamed at night, Athena, when they had gotten her a few months back, got all her shots and sat about the house, played in the basement. Though the two have returned to their beds and rested easy. It was peaceful and soothing, the two had practically forgotten about the pack that had crossed the transuniversal. That is until Theo had walked down alone, treading in the sweats that were just a bit too big for him, his eyes still seemed to be shut and his lips formed a proper pout, the smile that crossed Stiles face was  _ unbelievable _ . His husband made the same face when he was too tired to function on early mornings, rumpled and just awake. 

“Morning sunshine,” Stiles pipes up, Cosette squirming between the two men as she looks up for a moment then does a double take.

“Why is there  _ another _ daddy, dad?” she asks looking to Stiles.

“He came from another universe.”

“What’s a… ooni-terse?”

“A universe is a world just like ours but in another place. A very far away place. You know, like the ones in Adventures From Tomorrowland? How they travel space? It’s like that. Another place far away in space.”

Cosette gasps. “Do they have aliens and talking robots there?”

“I don’t know Cozy, why don’t you ask em?”

She thinks before looking back at the movie as a sound makes from the TV and she’s watching Mulan with all the intensity of the world. Stiles and Theo both smile at their daughter, than at the younger man who’s watching half awake, confused and insecure. 

“Uhm…” he begins and the two have their attention turned to him. “I just… need to know where the bathroom is,” he mumbles and Stiles laughs, nudging Theo.

“Think you can show him? My hands are full.”

“Mmm you’d think with those sharp senses he could find it himself.”

“Don’t be so rough on yourself. Go on. Show him.” stiles nudges him and he nods, getting up finally and going to lead his younger self to the downstairs bathroom since it was closer. As he left, Stiles and Lydia moved along downstairs tiredly, Cosette bouncing on her toes at this point as she watched the movie.

“No! Why would they kick her out? Because she’s a girl!”

“Something like that.”

“Why daaadddyy? She’s a hero!” 

“Yeah well Hero’s have to work hard for the things they want and back then men didn’t appreciate women like they do now. She gets her credit in the end.”

“Can I be a hero?”

“You already are a hero in my eyes, babe.”

“Really?” Her little eyes widen and they gleam with joy and Stiles laughs, nodding, cradling Cato who gurgles, signaling he’s awake. Stiles glances down at his little son, and smiles, Cosette standing on the couch to look at her younger brother. “Dad he’s making an ug-we face.”

“Yeah?” 

Their daughter nods and Stiles grins, his other self and Lydia coming down the stairs hand in hand. They enter the living room groggily, Cosette gasping softly. “There’s another you, too!” 

“Yeah there is.” Stiles laughs and Cosette walks up to him, his younger self blinking at the girl as if not really expecting her. (And he doesn’t expect them too, they weren’t around long enough to notice both kids, or really much else.) 

“Uhh hi,” the other Stiles greets and Cosette hugs his leg. His eyes go wide and she cuddles his leg before letting go. 

“Play barbie with me!” 

“What? Uh-”

“Cozy honey, leave him alone,” Theo calls as he reenters the room. “Come on, come help me make coffee.”

“When are we going to Scott’s?”

“Around one I’m guessing.” 

“Right.”

“Cosette!” Theo calls and Cozy resigns to go to the kitchen to help her daddy with breakfast. 


End file.
